


88 Dates [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cheese, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Reality TV, The Bachelor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He promised Oshie he would make the fucking audition tape, so he did. And against all fucking odds, he got a callback from a woman who sounded like even she couldn’t believe she was making the call. Because that’s Jonny’s life now.</p><p>or, a Bachelor AU, where film star Patrick Kane is going on 88 Dates and Jonny goes on more than a few of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	88 Dates [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hockey%20RPF/88%20Dates.mp3) | 1:19:46 | 73.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/88-dates) |  |   
  
### Music

_Double Rainbow_ by Katy Perry

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
